This invention relates generally to multi-ported valves usable in swimming pool filter systems, as well as other applications. More specifically, it concerns a valve of simple, economic design having five ports which variably intercommunicate to provide multiple functions, as will appear.
There is need for a simple, low-cost valve apparatus which will function with swimming pool filter systems as well as in other applications such as water treatment, chemical process fluid flow control, etc. Such a valve should be capable of multiple settings accommodating filtering, backwash of the filter as for example to waste, and rinsing of the filter. Also, in certain applications, as for example in use with swimming pools having spas, an additional setting, for recirculation, is desirable. No prior art valve of which I am aware possesses the capability for multiple mode settings as described, together with the simplicities now embodied in the five-port valve which is the subject of the present invention.